Summer in Albania
by Danish Pastry 28
Summary: Unfinished and on an indefinate Hiatus see my profile for more details. 18.02.2006


(A/N): I am finally back. I fixed my plot and hopefully you will like it. It is all HBP compliant. I know that this plotline or at least some points of it have been used already as is to be expected after the release of the sixth book. I wanted to make clear that this plot is something I have been working on since I finished reading the book and have read nothing similar to this, because I didn't want to be accused of plagiarism.

(DISCLAIMER): I don't own any of the characters, JK does. The plot at least does belong to me however

* * *

Chapter 1: Newspapers

"This all seems so pointless," said Harry Potter with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes hoping that they would stop stinging. He looked once more at the small print of the Daily Prophet. "I know, but we can't give up Harry," came Hermione Granger's voice from her side of the large table that they were seated at, "it's not even an option, if we give up we sign over the lives of everyone we know and millions we don't to Voldemort." A snore sounded from Ron Weasley at other side of the table seemingly in agreement to Hermione's statement. She looked down once again to the Muggle newspaper spread in front of her, her black hair falling in her face.

Harry and Hermione as well as their best friend Ron had been reading newspapers for the best part of two weeks. Piled high on the tables in front of them were copies and originals of almost every paper printed in Britain for several decades. Harry had remembered Dumbledore's offhand comment at theduring his fourth year about how information in newspapers could be overlooked and from personal experience of this over his last few years at school he had taken Dumbledore at his word. The trio had begun the mammoth task of going through every newspaper since Voldemort's birth, Wizarding and otherwise in the hope of gleaning information as to where Voldemort may have hidden the broken pieces of his soul.

So far the search for the Horcruxes had led them nowhere and Harry was tired. He rubbed his eyes once again with no luck and then looked up at the clock; he was not surprised to find that it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. He spoke again, "I think it's time we took a break Hermione." His friend sighed and nodded, looking almost distraught at the idea of leaving the newspapers without any solid clues as she did every night since they had started searching. She indicated that she wanted to finish the paper she was working on before calling it a night and he nodded. In the two weeks that they had been searching the papers they had not progressed much. Hermione and Harry had been cross referencing events in the Wizarding world with events in the Muggle papers hoping to find connections. Their task was in fact greater than Ron's who had been searching papers from both worlds since Harry's birth, since the pair were searching almost forty years worth of papers compared to Ron's seventeen. Harry cast his glance across to Ron who was sleeping, his head rested on the pile of papers in front of him.

Hermione had finished her paper and was standing up by the time they heard a particularly loud snore from Ron's direction. He shifted his arm suddenly in his sleep knocking several of the papers beside him to the floor. Harry shook his head repressing a sudden urge to laugh at the hopelessness of the situation knowing it would only serve to irk Hermione who already seemed to be at the end of her tether. They wordlessly headed towards the fallen papers and began to collect them. "Should we wake him?" She asked as he bent to pick up the last paper.

"Let him sleep Hermione. He needs it as much as we do." She nodded as he skimmed the front page of the paper that he had just picked up. Scanning the article Harry felt as if there were something obstructing his throat. His face paled and then lit up in excitement. They had finally found what they had been looking for. Knowing that something important had been found Hermione peered over his shoulder and began to read with him.

**_MINISTRY WITCH STILL MISSING-Minister of Magic Now Personally Involved_**

_Bertha Jorkins (36), a worker in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry is still missing. The witch who went on _ _Holiday_ _ to _ _Albania_ _ at the start of the summer still has not returned and though searches show that she had reached _ _Albania_ _ no much is known of her whereabouts thereafter.__ Ludo Bagman, retired__ Wimbourne Wasps player and Head of the Department has been__ criticised by the Minister today for not acting sooner when she did not return. Mr. Bagman, when asked for the reason of his transgression said today that he had not suspected any foul play in her disappearance as she was always scatterbrained and had expected her to show up sooner or later claiming to have made a wrong turning in Australia_

_The Minister of Magic has now ordered intensive searches of its teams through the forests of _ _Albania_ _. "It's for our own peace of mind. We really don't suspect any foul play," said Mister Fudge today at a press conference. The Daily Prophet guarantee to keep you updated as to the Ministry's findings._

Hermione gasped beside him. " Albania ?" She whispered as if she wanted him to deny it. He nodded slowly, not wanting to believe he was right, in awe of the immensity of the journey that lay ahead of them. "It's where he himself ran to Hermione, when he was nothing but a spirit. Where better for him to hide a Horcrux that somewhere that no-one ventures into? A forest filled with dark magic. He would of course run to the safest piece of his soul when he is at his weakest! No, I definitely think we got the right place Hermione, we are going to Albania ."

"No Harry, first we are going to sleep, then we will make plans and provisions-"

"The longer we-"Harry interrupted his friend only to be interrupted himself.

"I know Harry, but if we don't plan what to do we will die, and then where will the world be?"

Harry knew she was right and yet he felt impatient. The summer was nearly over, and although they planned not to return to school for their final year Harry still felt an urgency to complete as much as possible before the school year started. He was aware of the time ticking away, aware that no place in the world was safe for him or his friends. He knew that in order to succeed in killing Voldemort he had to destroy the Horcruxes before Voldemort realised that he was no longer attending Hogwarts. Over the summer Harry had come of age and left the Dursley's home for good. He had gone to Godric's Hollow and visited his parent's graves for the first time in his life. They had started scouring newspapers immediately and now with a scant two weeks left of August Harry knew he was running out of time.

"You don't have to come you know." He said quietly, watching her intently for signs of relief.

"Tomorrow Harry," said Hermione, her voice firm and her features set with determination. He nodded, once she had decided on something no amount of arguing would make her change her mind. Leaving Ron in the kitchen, the pair walked as far as the living room where Harry promptly fell on the nearest settee and fell asleep. Hermione watched him sleeping figure with something akin to amusement on her face before she tutted and left the room, making her way up the many stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

* * *

(A/N): OK, so it is fairly short for an opening chapter but it will get better. I plan to keep this fic fairly short (it only covers the two remaining weeks of summer) it is the prequel to Mistaken Identity. (No one read that right now please because it will be changed completely as soon as this is finished.) Before anyone complains about the mention of Hermione having black hair, all will be explained soon. Anyone want to be a Beta? Leave me a note in your review.


End file.
